


Plaza Suite

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Go convention is in town. Everyone pairs off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaza Suite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 6 of [Blind Go](http://blind-go.livejournal.com/).

**部屋 405: 社清春**

The girl is pretty, he guesses – he’s never been one for looking at girls – and her mouth is warm and her tongue is talented. He closes his eyes, bites his lip, and moans in appreciation.

Teeth scrape up the length of his cock and he jerks his hips as his head hits the headboard, which slams against the wall.

“I would appreciate it if you’d keep it down over there,” a voice calls through the wall, and Yashiro grits his teeth together.

“Is there a problem?” the girl – what was her name again? – asks.

“No problem,” he replies, putting his hand on her head and leading it back to where he wants it: between his legs. The girl obliges, and once again, he’s enveloped in slick heat. A soft sigh escapes past his lips, and the girl grips the base of his cock with her hand, stroking in time to the movements of her tongue.

“Yes,” he hisses, fisting his hands in her hair, urging her to take him in deeper. 

“Like that, just like that, god, don’t stop!”

Yashiro unthreads one hand and uses it to pound on the wall behind him. “Keep your fucktoy quiet, Ko,” he barks, hoping it carries through the wall. He shoots an apologetic look at the girl – damn it, he should really remember her name – who raises an eyebrow at him.

“May I continue?” she asks, and a trace of annoyance lacing her words.

“Please,” he replies sheepishly.

“Thank you.” 

The mouth is back, but Yashiro can’t concentrate on it, instead wondering what the fuck that bastard was doing to that guy to get him to cry out that way. 

A warning nip on his cock returns his thoughts to the girl who has a very sensitive piece of flesh in her mouth. He pulls her up and flips them around, and the girl looks pleased. She grabs him and leads him inside of her, and he gasps, stilling his hips so as not to shove inside and hurt her. 

She looks at him, wraps her legs around his waist, and _pulls_. Suddenly, he is completely inside, and she is writhing beneath him.

He looks at her in confusion for a moment before she rolls her eyes and says “ _Move_.” 

Tentatively, he thrusts, and the girl - Yoshino! That’s it! – gasps. He takes that as encouragement, and begins to move a little faster. Yoshino-san’s head is thrown back against the pillow, long black hair spread against the plain yellow pillow case, neck exposed. He dips his head and scrapes his teeth against her neck, and Yoshino-san cries out.

“Will you shut that low-class whore up, Yashiro?” Ko’s voice floats through the wall, and he feels Yoshino-san stiffen.

“Fuck you, Ko,” he calls back, and slams into Yoshino-san, who moans loudly, fingers digging into his shoulder. Her breasts are jiggling with the impact, and, for a moment, he is hypnotized by the sight. His view is obstructed when Yoshino-san pulls him down and kisses him, tongue invading his mouth, teeth clacking together. 

Ko calls back, “Sorry. You wouldn’t know what to do with me if you had the chance.” He hears the breathy note in Ko’s voice and tenses.

“I wouldn’t want you anyway, you narcissistic bastard!” Yashiro yells back. 

“Harder, Yashiro-san,” Yoshino-san yells, meeting his thrusts. “Harder, please, please, please!”

Immediately, he moves his hips faster, angles his thrusts deeper, and Yoshino-san is screaming now, a high-pitched shriek that hurts his ears but he keeps moving, moving, moving.

Warmth is starting to gather low in his stomach, and he can feel his balls tighten up. He gives a couple of quick, shallow thrusts, and he’s coming, his own moan mingling with hers, and he can hear Ko pounding on the wall between them, and the sound is almost angry.

He smiles into the curve of Yoshino-san’s neck, and begins to drift off to sleep, until he hears Ko’s voice from the other room, screaming like a cat in heat.

“Oh, you’re so tight!”

Yashiro grinds his teeth together and sits up. Yoshino-san raises an eyebrow before shaking her head and getting out of bed. Yashiro doesn’t notice.

“Will. YOU. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP? Some of us are trying to get some sleep here!” Yashiro yells. “AND IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU’RE FAKING IT, ASSHOLE!”

“That’s what your friend sounded like,” Ko calls back, and Yashiro swears he can hear the smile in his voice. “If you’d like, I can show you what a _real_ orgasm feels like.”

Yashiro picks up the lamp on the bedside table and throws it at the wall, watching in satisfaction as it shatters and covers the bed in glass.

“You’re both rather dense,” Yoshino-san comments, zipping up her jeans. “He wants you, you want him. Just get over yourselves.”

“W-what?”

Yoshino-san shakes her head in amusement and kisses him on the mouth, tracing his lips with her tongue. 

“It was fun, Yashiro-san. Take the pretty boy up on his offer. He’s good.”

And with that, Yoshino-san walks out the door.

Yashiro picks up the remaining lamp, throws it at the wall, and sulks.

\---

**Front Desk**

_Ring_

“Front desk.”

“I’m in room 407. There are crashing sounds and high pitched screaming from the room next door.”

“I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience. If you would prefer, we could change your room assignment to one of the upper level suites for free?”

“Thank you.”

“A bell boy will be there momentarily to lead you to your new room. We hope you enjoy the rest of your stay with us, and, once again, we apologize for the inconvenience you have suffered.”

_Click_

\---

**部屋 403: 高永夏**

Yeong-Ha turns down the TV and opens the door to his hotel room as Yoshi-chan exits from Yashiro’s. 

“Turn up the porn, add your own voice, and give him ten minutes before he comes over here,” Yoshi-chan advises. 

“He’ll be coming over to punch me, then,” Yeong-Ha says, amused.

“I’m sure you can change his mind, Ko-san,” Yoshi-chan purrs and walks away.

Yeong-Ha smiles, closes the door, turns up the porn, and waits.

\---

**部屋 605: 緒方 精次**

“This,” Ichikawa says breathily as she shifts her hips on top of Ogata, “is the, uhhh, worst idea yet.”

Ogata grasps her waist, spreading his legs as wide as he can in the chair and thrusts up. “You weren’t complaining,” he groans, digging his fingers into her skin.

“You didn’t give me, oh, like that, like that, much of a chance,” she reminds him, gasping and rotating her hips as she arches her back. “If anyone looks up, oh god, Seiji-san, deeper!”

“They’ll see your silhouette,” he says, wrapping his mouth around one of her nipples and sucking. She moans, and Ogata grins against her breast. 

“Bastard,” she manages, clenching around him and slowly lifting herself up until only the tip of him is still in her. She grins at him wickedly and plunges back down, a hitched gasp escaping between her lips. Ogata moans, lifting to meet her as she comes down, his head thrown back.

“They’ll see _me_ in the very _open_ window,” she stresses, raking her nails down his chest.

“You seem to be getting off on it,” he replies, hissing as her nails scrape over his nipples. He slides his hands up Ichikawa’s sides and cups her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples and occasionally pinching them. Ichikawa shudders and starts moving faster. “If someone were to look up,” he continues, trailing his mouth down her neck, letting his words touch her in hot puffs of air, “then they’d see you riding me, your tits bouncing as you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Ichikawa rolled her eyes. “At least you’re not calling out moves this time,” she replies, slamming herself down and moaning. 

Ogata nips her neck, scrapping his teeth hard enough to leave a red mark. “When have I done that?” he asks, groaning.

“Last month, right after you lost to Kuwabara-sensei,” she answers quickly, her voice slurring the words together, making them barely understandable. “Oh god, I’m going to come, Seiji-san.”

Her hand is suddenly between their bodies, cupping his balls and rubbing. A fingernail presses against the underside and begin making its way up, and Ogata grinds his teeth together. Ichikawa’s other hand is digging nails into his ass, and one finger presses against his ass hole. 

She is grinning at him, a fevered light in her eyes as she practically bounces on top of him, and he begins alternately thrusting into her and pushing against her finger.

He comes first, body spasming as he grips onto her waist, digging his fingers into her sides hard enough that it will leave bruises, and muffles his cries in her shoulder. She comes a moment later, pressing her breasts against his chest and riding the orgasm, her moans echoing in the empty hotel room.

She raises her hips enough for him to slip out of her, puts her head on his shoulder and they sit there, trying to catch their breaths.

“I did no such thing,” he says, once he can speak.

Ichikawa rolls her eyes. “I can prove it. That was the night you wanted to record us. I even brought the tape.” She grins. “Want to watch it?”

\---

**Front Desk**

“There were two people having _relations_ in front of the window on the sixth floor,” a distressed looking woman informs him. “My **five-year-old daughter** saw them.”

The clerk does her best to keep her smile in place when all she wants to do is sigh. “I sincerely apologize for the distressing nature of your arrival. Please allow me upgrade you to a suite in apology.”

The woman nods distractedly.

“But what where they doing, Mommy?” the little girl is asking. “What kind of game was it? Can I play it?”

The clerk adds free breakfast and free dinner to the woman’s information.

\---

**部屋 606: 楊 海 & 楽 平**

**[23:12] lpkeeper:** A/S/L/P?  
 **[23:13] cutiemoekochan84:** 21/f/chiba prefecture /y u?  
 **File transfer from cutiemoekochan84 complete**  
 **File transfer from lpkeeper complete**  
 **[23:13] lpkeeper:** 22/M/Yuunan Territory, China/Yes  
 **[23:15] cutiemoekochan84:** cool. ur japanese is v. v. good.  
 **[23:15] cutiemoekochan84:** ur hot!!1  
 **[23:17] lpkeeper:** Thank you. You’re very cute as well.  
 **[23:18] cutiemoekochan84:** do u wanna do something fun?  
 **[23:19] lpkeeper:** :-) What do you have in mind?  
 **[23:20] cutiemoekochan84:** i dunno~ u were in a cyber chat room~ we could… u know. ;-)  
 **[23:21] lpkeeper:** :-D We could.  
 **[23:22] cutiemoekochan84:** i’m only wearing a pink thong ;-)  
 **[23:22] lpkeeper:** Perhaps we should change that? :-D  
 **[23:24] cutiemoekochan84:** mmm. it’s off. i’m all wet.   
**[23:25] lpkeeper:** If I were there, I’d kiss down your stomach until I was between your thighs.  
 **[23:25] cutiemoekochan84:** ooh. u should kiss me there  
 **[23:26] lpkeeper:** I will. I’ll run my tongue right over you.  
 **[23:27] cutiemoekochan84:** more, plz, more  
 **[23:27] lpkeeper:** And then I’ll pull away, only to stick a finger inside of you.  
 **[23:28] cutiemoekochan84:** yes, yes, yes!   
**[23:28] lpkeeper:** I’ll start slowly, of course.  
 **[23:28] cutiemoekochan84:** faster, plz, faster  
 **[23:29] lpkeeper:** Then I’ll stick another one in you and speed it up. Just a little.  
 **[23:29] cutiemoekochan84:** ohgodyesmore  
 **[23:30] lpkeeper:** While I’m doing this, I’ll be stroking myself in rhythm to my fingers.  
 **[23:30] cutiemoekochan84:** oh put ur cock in me plz plz plz  
 **[23:31] lpkeeper:** In time. Right now, I’m adding another finger and opening you wider.  
 **[23:33] cutiemoekochan84:** oh yes. yes.  
 **[23:34] lpkeeper:** When you’re ready, then I’ll pull you down onto my cock. I want to watch you ride me.  
 **[23:36] cutiemoekochan84:** oh god, ur so big!  
 *****[23:37] connection lost**

Yang Hai blinks at the blank screen in disbelief, his length still in his hand. 

Suddenly, a pillow is slammed against his face.

“You’re awake, Le Ping?” Yang Hai asks, quickly removing his hand from his dick. “I thought you were asleep.”

“Do that ecchi stuff somewhere else, Yang Hai!” Le Ping yells, cheeks bright pink. “I’m going to tell Isumi on you!”

\---

**部屋 702: 桑原本因坊**

*****[23:37] lpkeeper has signed off**

Kuwabara looks at the screen and sighs. “I guess I’ll just go back to the chat,” he muses.

*****[23:38] cutiemoekochan84 has joined Cyber Cuties chat**

\---

**部屋 505: 進藤 ヒカル & 塔矢 アキラ**

“Oww!”

“Oops! Sorry, Touya!” 

“I told you I wasn’t ready, Shindou!”

“But! But you were moving and I couldn’t help myself!”

“What if I started bleeding, you idiot? What if you damaged something because you can’t be bothered to prepare me correctly?”

“What? I totally did! I got three fingers in, Touya!”

“Then why did it **hurt** , Shindou?”

“I don’t know? Maybe I accidentally hit the stick that’s in your ass.”

Touya pulls away and turns to face Shindou. “I beg your pardon?”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean that! Really!” Shindou says quickly, reaching over to grab Touya’s hand. “Can we try again?”

Touya sighs. “Fine, but if you do it wrong, _again_ , then you are never topping again.”

“Sure. Totally reasonable.” Except, Shindou thinks, it’s not, because Touya totally wasn’t perfect the first time, and Shindou was sore for _days_ after, but he decides that pointing this out is not in his best interests. Instead, he grabs the KY that is sitting on the nightstand and pours a suitable amount in his hands before rubbing them together.

Touya is laying prostrate in front of him, ass lifted into the air. Shindou grins and moves forward, pressing one finger against Touya’s entrance and slipping it inside easily. Touya clenches around him, and Shindou bites his lip, slowly thrusting his finger in for a minute before adding a second.

It’s warm and tight, and Shindou wants to stick his dick in, but holds himself back - otherwise Touya will have another fit and then he’ll be left high and dry for the night, with only his hand for company. So, he swallows hard, and adds a third finger.

There is a muffled moan from Touya, who is biting his fist, probably to keep the noise down, not that Shindou cares about whether people hear them or not. What with the racket above them and below them, it will just blend, he figures.

A fourth finger and Touya is shoving his hips back, meeting Shindou’s thrusts. Taking this as a good sign, he pulls his fingers out, pours some more KY into his hands, and coats the condom with it. Then, he kisses the small of Touya’s back, and slowly, slowly, slowly starts to ease into Touya, who is whimpering beneath him.

He’s all the way inside and holds still, more for his own benefit than Touya’s, but Touya has other plans, and _moves_ , and it’s all Shindou can do to hold on and not embarrass himself by coming the second Touya pushes.

“Are you going to move or what?” Touya asks, eyes blazing, and Shindou is entranced for a moment. Touya is beautiful, hair swinging into his face and eyes bright, almost insanely so. Shindou grins, and moves.

It’s everything he imagined, and it’s so completely different it’s almost overwhelming. Touya is warm and clenching and pushing back against him, and Shindou wonders if he’s like this when it’s Touya, except that’s a stupid thought, because he’s sure he’s not as restrained as Touya, and he never shoves his face against the pillow to keep from being too loud.

Shindou puts his hands on Touya’s waist and uses them to gain leverage, to guide Touya’s hips more firmly back, to go faster, deeper, to make Touya cry out so loud that the pillow doesn’t muffle the sound. 

Sweat is dripping down his face, and he’s sure that his hair is a mess, just like Touya’s, but even in this fevered state, Touya is striking, cheek digging into the pillow, whimpers and pleas falling from Touya’s lips in a whispered mess and Shindou can only make out _don’t stop_ , _harder_ , and _oh god, please_.

He thrusts and his knee slides in the mess that is the sheets, and Touya screams, loud and clear, and Shindou is about to stop except he remembers when Touya did this, and the need to cry out from the sheer pulse of pleasure shooting through his body, and thrusts again, keeping the same angle, even if it is a bit uncomfortable.

Touya is begging now, shamelessly meeting Shindou thrust for thrust, voice a hoarse, continuous cry that   
pauses only long enough for Touya to catch his breath. And Shindou is loving every minute of it.

Suddenly, Touya stills and shudders, and he’s screaming Shindou’s name, and seeing Touya like that makes him a little bit crazy and a lot hot, and he’s pumping into Touya faster, harder, until he’s coming, and there are mini-starbursts in his vision as he drops to the bed, suddenly unable to bear his own weight.

Touya throws an arm around his waist, and he turns his head to blink sleepily into Touya’s dazed faced.

“Told you I could do better,” Shindou says around a yawn.

He thinks Touya rolls his eyes but can’t be sure, because he’s having a hard time keeping his own open.   
Touya kisses him softly on the mouth, and whispers in his ear, “Would you care to bet on that?”

\---

**部屋 503: 伊角 慎一郎 & 和谷 義高**

“Oh my God, will you KEEP IT DOWN, SHINDOU?” Waya yells, kicking the wall again, though he isn’t sure whether they’ll hear it what with the loud, obnoxious noises that Shindou and Touya are making, and, honestly, it’s beginning to make him a little bit sick. “I’m going to come over there and shove socks down your throat to keep you quiet if you don’t SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!”

Isumi-san is watching him worriedly. “Waya, if you keep kicking the wall, we’ll have to pay property damages to the hotel.”

“Ooh, Touya, like that!”

Waya feels his eye begin to twitch. “That’s it. I’m going over there.”

“Waya, wait.”

He opens the door and a fist is suddenly knocking on his stomach. He takes a step back in surprise, looks at the doorway, and sees Le Ping standing there, an annoyed expression on his face.

Le Ping ignores Waya and rushes into the room, attaching himself to Isumi-san’s waist. “Le Ping?”

“Yang Hai being ecchi!” he exclaims, burying his face in Isumi-san’s shirt. “I sleep with Isumi!”

“What?” Waya shrieks. “We don’t have room for that thing here!”

Le Ping turns his head to stick his tongue out at Waya. “Not sleeping near Yang Hai. He do creepy things with computer.”

The twitch in Waya’s eye is starting to turn into a tick, and he looks pleadingly at Isumi-san, who looks back at him helplessly.

“I can’t leave Le Ping with Yang Hai-san if he’s doing, you know, online,” Isumi-san says apologetically.   
“Le Ping can sleep in my bed. I’ll take the floor.”

“Why can’t the brat sleep on the floor? It’s _your_ bed, Isumi-san.”

“He’s still growing, Waya. I can’t put him on the cold, hard floor.”

“I sleep with Isumi!” Le Ping starts to pull Isumi-san towards the bed – HIS bed – and Isumi-san lets him.

“That’s **my** bed, you brat!” Waya says, running and jumping on his bed before Le Ping can get to it.

“My bed is this one, Le Ping,” Isumi-san says gently, turning him around. “Let’s get some rest. Tomorrow is the final day.”

“Yeah,” Waya replies, laying down and staring at the ceiling.

“Oh, god, TOUYA.”

Waya grits his teeth and throws the closest semi-hard object at the wall – which happens to be his shoe.

“Is Shindou?” Le Ping asks sleepily.

“Yes,” Isumi-san says, and Waya can tell he’s embarrassed. 

“Him and Touya play good game, yes?” Le Ping continues, cuddling into Isumi-san’s side.

“Not as good as the game _I’m_ going to play with them tomorrow,” Waya says menacingly, putting his pillow over his face, hoping that it will drown out the noise until he can fall asleep.

\---

**部屋 303: 芦原 弘幸 & 冴木光二**

“Is this okay, Saeki-kun?” Ashiwara-san asks, and Saeki nods because it’s more than okay. Ashiwara-san smiles, and then his tongue flicks the head of Saeki’s cock, and Saeki breathes in sharply.

Ashiwara-san apparently takes this as a good sign, because his tongue is now tracing the slit at the top of Saeki’s dick, and Saeki’s hands are fisting into the ugly yellow sheets that the hotel thought looked cheery. Slowly, Ashiwara-san takes more and more of him into his mouth, until Saeki can’t breathe because it’s _so good_. 

Warm brown eyes are looking up at him, and it’s all Saeki can do to look back, to not close his own eyes and revel in the slick wet heat that is Ashiwara-san’s mouth. 

Teeth scrape against him, and he hisses, using one hand to grasp Ashiwara-san’s hair. Ashiwara-san inhales quickly, and Saeki thinks about loosening his grip for two seconds before Ashiwara-san is pulling away, tongue leaving wet trails on the underside of his cock. 

Ashiwara-san’s hand is suddenly around him, pumping his quickly, and Saeki is thrusting into Ashiwara-san’s hand, panting. Sweat is gathering at the nape of his neck and rolling down his cheek, and Ashiwara-san licks it off slowly, exposing the line of his neck to Saeki, who latches on and sucks hard enough to leave a mark. Ashiwara-san is making little noises in his ear, little moans, but his hand doesn’t still, only picks up its pace.

Saeki pulls Ashiwara-san down to the bed, putting his palm on Ashiwara-san’s stomach and using his blunt fingernails to rake down until he feels the stiff hair of Ashiwara-san’s crotch. Roughly, he grabs Ashiwara-san’s dick and starts palming it, trying to get a better grasp, but Ashiwara-san is grinding against his thigh, and Saeki’s hand can only get enough room to rub against it.

The moaning in his ear is louder now, and Ashiwara-san is nipping at his earlobe and using his tongue to trace the cartilage. Saeki gasps, and Ashiwara-san’s hand clenches around him, and he screams.

Ashiwara-san’s hips are thrusting against him faster and faster, and Saeki’s brain is a foggy maze of sensation. He pulls away from Ashiwara-san, who whimpers at the loss of contact, and pins the other man to the bed. Then, Saeki thrusts his cock against Ashiwara-san’s, who arches up and hisses at the contact.

Saeki isn’t going to last much longer, he knows, and Ashiwara-san is grinding against him, one leg thrown around Saeki’s waist, and there is a steady stream of unintelligible words all mixed up in one endless moan spilling from Ashiwara-san’s mouth. Saeki’s own groans and grunts mix in until the noise stops, and is instead screamed wordlessly into Ashiwara-san’s mouth. 

Saeki’s teeth are bumping into Ashiwara-san’s as their tongues twine together, and he can taste himself as Ashiwara-san thrusts his tongue into Saeki’s mouth. Ashiwara-san nips his lip too roughly, and Saeki can taste the metallic tang of blood, and that’s it.

His vision goes black, coming back slowly in hazy waves as he comes against Ashiwara-san. There is a sticky wetness on his stomach and chest, and Ashiwara-san is biting his shoulder _hard_ , hard enough that there will be marks for days, and it’s fine just as long as neither of them _move_.

It takes a few minutes, but he finally manages to roll off of Ashiwara-san and onto his side. Ashiwara-san is wrapped around him, and Saeki finds himself stroking Ashiwara-san’s hair as they fall asleep.

\---

**部屋 403: 高永夏**

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Yashiro is chanting, and Ko is biting his neck, fingers digging into his ass, and it feels _so good_ that Yashiro has to fight from blacking out.

He pulls away, feeling Ko slide out of him, and turns around, pushing Ko to the bed and ignoring the remnants of the glass water cup that is littered on the sheets and comforter. Yashiro rises on his knees and straddles Ko’s waist.

Ko is looking up at him with hooded eyes and a smirk that says he doesn’t think Yashiro has it in him, and Yashiro grins down at him and _slams_ down hard enough that both of them gasp at the impact.

He can’t move for a moment, just sits there trying to catch his breath and adjust to the angle and the feel, and then the bastard under him corkscrews his hips, and he _has_ to move otherwise he would sit there writhing, and there is no way he’d give Ko the satisfaction.

Yashiro rakes his nails down Ko’s chest as he moves, leaving raised red lines on the flawless skin. He wants to take a piece of glass and mar its perfection, but he digs his fingers in, pulling up skin and raising beads of blood here and there. Ko is moaning and Yashiro can feel his heartbeat speeding up beneath his hands.

He raises himself up and plunges back down, his wrists gripping Ko’s calves, and Ko is thrusting into him hard and fast and Yashiro’s stomach is tightening with the sensation.

Suddenly, he’s shouting, “I’m going to come, oh god, yes, make me come, make me come,” and Ko is thrusting quicker, gasping in air between grunts.

They come a second apart – Ko going first – and Yashiro collapses on Ko’s legs. 

“I still hate you,” he says breathlessly.

He hears Ko chuckle. “Of course you do.”

\--

**Hotel Offices**

“Why did we agree to host the convention here?” the concierge asks. “I’ve given away more suites and free meals in _two nights_ than I have for the **year**.”

The hotel owner sighs. “They pay very good money.”

“Enough that we’ll be able to make back all of the complimentary upgrades and services?”

There is a pause. “Next year, remind me of this. We’ll turn them down next year.”

“That’s what you said _last year_ ,” the concierge says.

The owner shrugs helplessly, and the concierge’s phone buzzes.

“Only one more day?” the owner says helpfully.

The concierge scowls and makes his way to the front desk, where yet another guest is complaining about occupants of rooms 403 and 405.

“One more day,” he repeats, and wonders if the kitchen has anymore vodka, or if he drank it all the night before.


End file.
